Certain embodiments of the disclosure relate to an electronic device for attachment to a beverage container. More specifically, certain embodiments of the disclosure relate to techniques for sending and receiving communications to/from an electronic device attached to the neck of a beverage container to/from an application, in which the communication relates to the beverage container to which the electronic device is attached.
Existing methods and systems for providing information about, identifying, and tracking beverage bottles may be costly, inefficient, and tedious. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.